londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 As of 31 January 2007, 13.30pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="225"|Name !width="225"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |88 |0 |- |'2nd' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |85 |1 |- |'3rd' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |77 |0 |- |'4th' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |76 |0 |- |'5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |70 |0 |- |'6th' |Des McKenzie |Thamesmead Area |69 |0 |- |'7th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |68 |0 |- |'8th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |66 |0 |- |'=9th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |65 |0 |- |'=9th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |65 |0 |- |'11th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marsh |64 |0 |- |'=12th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |63 |0 |- |'=12th' |Nick Tanner |Thamesmead Area |63 |0 |- |'=12th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |63 |0 |- |'15th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |62 |0 |- |'16th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |59 |0 |- |'=17th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase NR |57 |0 |- |'=17th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |57 |0 |- |'=19th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |55 |0 |- |'=19th' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |55 |0 |- |'=21st' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |52 |0 |- |'=21st' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |52 |0 |- |'23rd' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |49 |0 |- |'=24th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |48 |0 |- |'=24th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |48 |0 |- |'26th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |41 |0 |- |'27th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |39 |0 |- |'28th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |38 |0 |- |'29th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |37 |0 |- |'=30th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |36 |0 |- |'=30th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock Basin |36 |0 |- |'32nd' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |33 |0 |- |'=33rd' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |32 |0 |- |'=33rd' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |32 |0 |- |'35th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=36th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Res |30 |0 |- |'=36th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |30 |0 |- |'38th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |29 |0 |- |'39th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |27 |0 |- |'40th' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Commom |25 |0 |- |'=41st' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'=41st' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |23 |0 |- |'=41st' |Alan Lewis |Thames: Bankside and Blackfriars |23 |0 |- |'=44th' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'=44th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |20 |0 |- |'46th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |16 |0 |- |'47th' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |14 |0 |- |'=48th' |John Archer |Crossness |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |0 |0 |- |'=48th' |Vince Halley Frame |Dagenham Chase NR |68 |0